


The Cat Who Got the Cream

by banafofool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles is a Tease, Top Stiles, seriously just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banafofool/pseuds/banafofool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a tease and these idiots are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Who Got the Cream

Derek lets out an honest to god scream when Stiles goes back to gently tugging on his nipples. Derek can feel his hips flexing, his body begging him to thrust up, find friction for his aching cock. His arms are handcuffed to the bed frame, his legs pulled apart and bound with rope at his ankles. Stiles is sitting astride Derek's stomach, careful not to touch his cock, leaning above him, rolling Derek's pebbled nipples mercilessly. It feels like a live wire spreading heat and desperation throughout his entire being. 

They've been like this for at least an hour, Stiles teasing and teasing until Derek thought he might cry from frustration; although Stiles made him come once already, he's been dragging out the next orgasm for what feels like _forever_. 

Stiles smirks down at him, the candlelight casting shadows on his beautiful features. Derek would love to see that face above him, see it between his legs, anything...

Derek cries out, long and wounded when Stiles darts down to suck viciously at Derek's neck and chest. He bares his neck willingly for his mate, needing this submission. Stiles sucks hickeys, watching them appear and then fade into nothing.

"I could see you getting distracted, Der. I guess I need to get more interesting?" Stiles mumbles the words into Derek's neck, beginning to pull back and trail the suckling kisses down Derek's chest and to his stomach. Derek whines high in his throat, pulling on the wolfsbane infused restraints as he tries to control himself. Stiles reaches Derek's flushed cock, watching it bubble out more precum just because of his gaze. Derek feels a throb of need go through him when Stiles passes his arousal to lean in between his legs. 

Looking at Derek with soft eyes, Stiles whispers, "You know, I kind of love it when you need this- need me to take you apart and put you back together again. Love that you trust me enough for this. Love _you_." 

The last word is drawn out slowly before Stiles leans in, spreading Derek's cheeks with his wide, pale palms before placing a gentle kiss against Derek's hole. He blows gently as Derek whimpers, pulling his legs as far apart as he can while they're restrained. Stiles leans forward, and Derek waits for the next part, and waits and waits. 

"Stiles _please."_ Derek begs, even his wolf whining in submission for his mate. Stiles blows softly against Derek's hole, watch his hips jump at the sensation. 

Without warning, Stiles crashes forward, shoving his tongue inside Derek forcefully. Letting out a scream of ecstasy, Derek finally lets his hips go, lets them rut helplessly against Stiles' face. Derek feels his eyes roll back, seeing nothing but white as the room permeates more with scent of their combined arousal. Sweat drips off his body and onto the sheets, following the steady flow of precum dripping from Derek's cock as Stiles sucks forcefully on his hole, making Derek bare his neck at the feeling. 

Stiles pushes a finger inside, just barely, enough to tease Derek again. Derek's been stretched since they started, Stiles repeatedly teasing him over and over again. But this doesn't feel like a tease, in fact Derek can feel the stirring in his gut, can feel the need coming to a tipping point. Stiles continues to work his tongue in and out, rubbing it over every inch of Derek's hole, taking it all in. His fingers counter his tongue, pushing in when his tongue pulls out. 

Derek wails when Stiles finds his prostate, pushing into it and rubbing filthy quick circles into it, working Derek for all he has. "Stiles.. Stiles- I'm- I'm going to come..." Derek pants, not even recognizing the needy lilt to his voice. Stiles just chuckles and moves faster, the vibrations running up through Derek's body, pushing him over the edge. Derek's back comes off the bed, his body locked in a tight arch as spurt after spurt of come covers his chest and Stiles' face. 

Stiles rubs Derek's come into his own chest, and Derek lets out a purely animalistic whine at the sight of marking his mate with his scent. Then he reaches for Derek's cock, pumping it fast and hard. Derek moans low at the sensitivity, and Stiles coos gently before slicking up his own cock. Derek feels his heart skip a beat, knowing that he's finally going to get what he's wanted all night. 

Stiles watches his face and must notice Derek's satisfied look, and smirks, "Jesus Der, with that look I'd say you're more cat who got the cream than wolf. And I haven't even done much yet."

Derek rolls his eyes, feeling more grounded after his second orgasm and ending to the teasing. He can see the slightly goofy proud look on Stiles' face though- he can tell that Stiles meant what he said. He really loves that Derek trusts him this much. 

Again, it must show on his face because Stiles leans down and kisses Derek softly while simultaneously unsnapping the handcuffs and rubbing Derek's free wrists. Stiles pulls back, gently leaning back in to kiss the pout on Derek's face, before crawling down the bed to undo the ropes. Derek looks to the ceiling, unseeing as he sighs when he's fully free. 

Stiles crawls back up, and Derek finally gets a good look at Stiles' own hardness; he's so hard it looks painful, leaking just as much as Derek was. He makes a quick move and strokes Stiles a few times, watching as Stiles' head falls back on a helpless sound. His hips buck into Derek's grip, Stiles pulling back to line himself up at Derek's stretched entrance. 

Derek gasps as Stiles pushes inside, bottoming out in one thrust. Derek's arms fly up to grip Stiles' head, pulling him into a filthy kiss as he wraps his legs around Stiles hips. Stiles rocks back and forth, both of them gasping and groaning softly as they move. 

The thrusts grow more ragged with their breathing, Derek's hands finding their way to Stiles' ass, pulling him in deeper with every slow grind. Derek's head falls back on a wordless whine when Stiles shifts slightly, finding the perfect angle. Stiles speeds up, his thrusts harder and well aimed as he noses into Derek's throat, biting at the soft flesh. 

Derek's body rolls into each thrust, wordless cries and moans leaving his mouth as he's pushed higher and higher all over again. Stiles coos into his neck, "God, you're beautiful. And all mine. I love you so much Derek." Derek whines, feeling his body beginning to stiffen in anticipation of his orgasm.

"That's it Der, come on. I can see it baby, you're so close, come on, come for me, I want to see you come again." Stiles groans into Derek's throat.

Stiles couples this with another harsher bite to Derek's neck, his teeth sinking into the muscled flesh. Derek releases a wild cry of Stiles' name, sobbing as he comes, covering his and Stiles' chest with more come. Stiles watches Derek with wide eyes, throwing his own head back, coming with a soft cry and the debauched, sated look on Derek's face. 

Stiles collapses on top of Derek, his weight bringing Derek back from his haze. He slowly rubs up and down Stiles' back, feeling both of their hearts and breathing calm with every second. Stiles rolls them over so that Derek has his face mashed against Stiles' chest, both of them holding each other gently. 

Derek sighs, feeling himself starting to fall asleep. The drifting look and drooping lids on Stiles' face tells that he's fairing the same. Before he can fall into a deep sated slumber, Derek murmurs quietly into Stiles' chest, "I love you too, idiot."

Stiles just smiles, kissing Derek's head lightly before they both drift off together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even that religious and I know that I'm going to Hell for this. Eh, didn't turn out as porny-like-awful-porn way. But still, fluff. Yay. Also, I typed this up in a few minutes, so sorry for typos and general shittiness.
> 
> So, if you want to request something I do have a tumblr. My non-Teen-Wolf one is bananafofo, but I just made one specifically for sterek stuff called sterekwhateven. If you have a request or want to talk about your life or something, feel free to message me!


End file.
